L-glutamic acid, the most commonly occurring neurotransmitter in the central nervous system, plays a role in a large number of physiological processes. The glutamate-dependent stimulus receptors are divided into two main groups. The first main group forms ligand-controlled ion channels. The second main group is metabotropic glutamate receptors (mGluRs), which belong to the family of G-protein-coupled receptors. Metabotropic glutamate receptors, including mGluR5, have been implicated in a wide range of biological functions, indicating a potential role for the mGluR5 receptor in a variety of disease processes in mammals. Ligands of metabotropic glutamate receptors can be used for the treatment or prevention of acute and/or chronic neurological and/or psychiatric disorders associated with glutamate dysfunction, such as psychosis, schizophrenia, age-related cognitive decline, and the like.
Selective positive allosteric modulators are compounds that do not directly activate receptors by themselves, but binding of these compounds increase the affinity of a glutamate-site agonist at its extracellular N-terminal binding site. Positive allosteric modulation (potentiations) is thus an attractive mechanism for enhancing appropriate physiological receptor activation.
Unfortunately, there is a scarcity of selective positive allosteric modulators for the mGluR5 receptor. Further, conventional mGluR5 receptor modulators typically lack satisfactory aqueous solubility and exhibit poor oral bioavailability. Therefore, there remains a need for methods and compositions that overcome these deficiencies and that effectively provide selective positive allosteric modulators for the mGluR5 receptor.